U.S. Pat. No. D759,149 discloses an ornamental design of glasses that are strapped on and include a decorative lanyard, but it fails to disclose adjustable weights or foldable temple portions attached to a lanyard. U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,961 discloses a lanyard attachable to the ear pieces of known glasses, showing a mechanism for attaching the lanyard onto the ends of the ear pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,703 discloses a lanyard attachable to ear pieces and includes a fastener for fastening and unfastening the lanyard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,345, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,342 and D377,037 disclose glasses or sunglasses having a pair of chains, each one attached at each side of the frame of the glasses. A decorative medallion or crystal is attached at the end of each chain and drapes over a respective ear, but the position of the medallion or crystal is not adjustable, the glasses do not have temple portions, and the chains are not configurable as a lanyard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,061 and 8,317,317 disclose foldable reading glasses and a magnetic coupling of a lanyard on opposite ends of the eyeglass frames but fail to disclose foldable temple portions, adjustable weights, or any way of protecting the lenses when the eyeglasses are folded. U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,860 discloses another way of folding reading glasses; however, this issued patent discloses slidably adjustable ear pieces and not a lanyard or adjustable weights. Also, the lenses are not protected, and the issued patent discloses using a case for protecting the lenses of the eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,133 discloses a strap attachable on opposite sides of eyeglass frames, but this patent fails to disclose any foldable temple portions, adjustable weights or any way of protecting the lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,591 discloses foldable reading glasses with fold out ear pieces, but does not disclose a lanyard or adjustable weights or magnets. Instead, springs and detents allow the glasses to be folded. U.S. Pat. No. 9,354,454 discloses how to attach a lanyard onto known, non-foldable eyeglasses and sunglasses. U.S. Pat. Publ. 2006/0055869 discloses a magnetic attachment for a lanyard disposable onto ear pieces of non-foldable eyeglasses and sunglasses. U.S. Pat. Publ. 2007/0046889 discloses an adjustable counterweight for non-foldable eyeglasses, but the counterweight is for balancing the relative mass on the left side of the eyeglass frame and the right side of the eyeglass frame, but this application fails to disclose foldable eyeglasses, temple pieces or protection for the eyeglass lenses. U.S. Pat. Publ. 2007/0132938 discloses foldable reading glasses that use magnetic attraction to keep the glasses unfolded for wear, but these glasses have ear pieces that fold out. This publication fails to disclose any lanyard, adjustable weights, temple pieces without ear pieces and protection for the lenses of the glasses.
U.S. Pat. Publ. 2009/0185131 discloses a completely different way of solving the problem with rigid eyeglasses and a rigid tether to retain the eyeglasses on the wearer. A magnetic catch may be used to hold the glasses together at the nose piece or the ends of the solder tether. U.S. Pat. Publ. 2010/0283960 discloses another type of strap/lanyard that attaches to the eyeglass frame and doubles back on itself with a magnetic retainer on the strap/lanyard. However the glasses are not foldable, the lenses are not protected and there are no adjustable weights. U.S. Pat. Nos. D519,542 and D630,241 disclose ways of attaching an eyeglass strap to the ear pieces of glasses.
While there are many ways to make reading glasses more convenient and accessible, none of the foregoing combines the features of a retaining device for reading glasses and foldable reading glasses.